Amor de Amigos
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: No era un cuento de hadas y sabían que no todo iba a ser color de rosa, pero planeaban disfrutar de ese amor tan puro que sentían el uno por el otro por tanto tiempo como pudieran... ONE-SHOT A/K


**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen. El trama es mio solamente.**

**Amor de Amigos**

Era una noche lluviosa, el cielo estaba cubierto de oscuras nubes y todo indicaba que una intensa tormenta eléctrica iba a formarse en poco tiempo. Era algo inusual, ya que era verano en Showton y en esa parte del país no llovía mucho.

Las luces de la casa de Athena parpadeaban, como si en cualquier momento fueran a apagarse definitivamente y condenarla a una noche a oscuras. No es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad o algo, sencillamente no quería tener que acostarse temprano.

Su familia se había ido a pasar unos días a un crucero por el Caribe, dejándola sola en casa. Cualquier chica de 18 años hubiera hecho una fiesta con mucho alcohol y música a todo volumen, pero no ella. Bueno, en realidad, le gustaban las fiestas pero con CERO alcohol.

No tenía planes para ese viernes, cosa que la ponía bastante ansiosa y algo molesta. Al día siguiente su mejor amiga cumplía años y no quería tener resaca ni ojeras. Todo era por su bien. ¡Pero eso no significaba que tenía que dormirse a las 10 de la noche!

Suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina, tal vez comer algo la distraería y se le pasaría más rápido el tiempo. Al bajar las escaleras, escuchó cómo un auto se estacionaba frente a su casa.

— Raro—, murmuró acercándose a una ventana, no esperaba visitas.

Un chico se bajó de una moto y corrió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Athena, abre! — Escuchó cómo su amigo gritaba desde afuera.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kyo? — Preguntó en el momento en que lo dejó entrar. El susodicho se sacó la chaqueta de cuero negro y la colgó en el perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

— ¿Recuerdas a Yuki? La chica con la que estaba saliendo desde hace un tiempo. Bueno, se fue a Londres. ¡Y sin avisarme!

Athena lo miró, algo desconcertada ya que nunca había visto a su amigo alterarse tanto por una chica.

— Considerando que habían salido como… ¿3 veces? No me parece que lo de ustedes fuera algo serio así como para molestarse tanto.

Observó a Kyo caminar hacia la sala y tirarse en el largo y oscuro sillón de cuero. Athena lo miró por unos segundos, recordándole silenciosamente que debía bajar los pies sucios de ahí.

— Sí, sí, no puedo poner los pies así, lo siento—. Hizo un ruido extraño con su boca y luego suspiró. —No era algo serio, pero ella me gusta. Quién sabe, tal vez podría pasar algo entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

Athena caminó hacia donde Kyo estaba y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano.

— Si es la indicada, regresará y su relación será hermosa. Si no, pues que se vaya al diablo, ya vendrá otra chica mejor para ti—. La pelivioleta sonrió y se paró, soltando a su amigo. —Voy a traer unas bebidas, ¿quieres?

Kyo murmuró algo parecido a una aprobación y observó cómo Athena desaparecía por el pasillo. Su amiga era como una pequeña Princesa: perfecta, con un cuerpo hermoso, el cabello largo y purpura y con algunas ondas, la piel blanca como el papel y unos ojos violetas que cautivaban a cualquiera. Incluso a él.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Kyo había llegado a sentirse atraído por su mejor amiga. Durante meses se había encontrado soñando despierto con ella, anhelando poder tocarla sin pudor y por fin poder cumplir todas las fantasías que tenía con ella. Pero se había contenido, ya que su amistad valía mucho y no valía la pena perder a una persona tan maravillosa como Athena sólo por un deseo carnal.

Se conocían desde hace años,en el torneo KOF '94 donde la vio por primera vez más o menos cinco o seis, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. En todo ese tiempo ella había demostrado ser de esas amigas que están en las buenas y en las malas, siempre intentando animar a los que se sienten tristes y riendo con los que están felices.

Y pensando en eso fue como se convenció de que en realidad sus deseos eran una cosa pasajera y que era mejor mantenerlos en secreto.

Y pensando en eso fue como se convenció de que en realidad sus deseos eran una cosa pasajera y que era mejor mantenerlos en secreto; hasta que apareció Yuki o bueno eso era lo que él quería creer; lo cabreaba tanto el hecho de que se haya ido porque significaba entonces que otra vez sus sentimientos por Athena se hicieran fuerte y no sabía si podría seguir aguantando esa situación por mucho tiempo más.

Para Athena igual no había sido muy diferente, duró año y medio enamorada de Kyo pero como pensaba que quizás esa situación podría haber arruinado su maravillosa amistad, desistió de eso y se hizo novia de un chico realmente guapo llamado Terry, él era simpático de ojos color azul, alto y cabello dorado; mientras estuvieron juntos la relación marchó de las mil maravillas hasta que un día en una fiesta lo encontró besándose con un chica y entonces hasta ahí llego el amor que pensó tenerle. Después de esa relación Athena decidió quedarse sola y disfrutar de su juventud, tuvo muchas otras conquistas pero ninguna que valiera la pena.

Había estado algo molesta con Terry luego de ese "incidente" durante un tiempo. Esa noche ella se había ido de la fiesta tan rápido como había podido, sin decir nada, sin llamar siquiera la atención. El único que se había enterado de ese pequeño "secreto" había sido Kyo; después de todo, era el mejor amigo de Athena y ella tenía que hablar con alguien. No había podido decírselo a Mai, ya que su novio Andy, era el hermano de Terry y no quería difundir el chisme.

Unos días después, Terry se había aparecido en la casa de Athena con una caja de chocolates suizos y un discreto ramo de rosas. Ella había estado a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él fue más rápido y logró impedir eso. Terry le había explicado que desde hacía un tiempo estaba "curioso" por probar algunas cosas nuevas, de modo que no había podido contenerse cuando Mary se le insinuó.

Athena le creyó, lo entendió y lo respetó; pero se negó a regresar con él.

Y tal vez eso había sido lo mejor, ya que en el tiempo que siguió Athena había vivido como una verdadera adolescente: había asistido a todas las fiestas a las que era invitada, gastaba todo su dinero en ropa y otras cosas y estaba más unida a sus amigos. Esa había sido la parte buena, pero, por el otro lado… Sus padres se habían enorgullados mucho al ver las calificaciones de su unica hija.

En ese tiempo, había salido con varios chicos; todos interesantes y muy guapos. Pero sencillamente no se sentía con ánimos de tener una relación seria, por lo que nunca los volvía a llamar. Además de que… Su secreto enamoramiento hacia Kyo le impedía fijarse en otro chico que no fuera él. Sonaba estúpido, pero lo que ella sentía era real; o al menos eso creía ella.

Cuando Kyo conoció a Yuki, Athena sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo, pero al menos se sentía feliz de que Kyo tuviera en quien pensar aunque no fuera ella, Athena sería feliz si Kyo era feliz y Yuki parecía ser la chica indicada para él. Yuki era una buena chica y se merecía a Kyo, aunque ahora que lo había dejado sin avisarle no pensaba lo mismo.

Athena llegó con las bebidas "Daikiri de fresa", Kyo había vuelto a poner los pies sobre el sillón.

—Kyo…— comenzó Athena a regañarlo.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé, quitaré los pies— le contestó retirando los pies con delicadeza.

Ella se sentó a su lado, le dio una bebida y siguieron conversando:

— A ver, ¿y cómo te enteraste que Yuki se fue?

— Bueno, habíamos quedarnos en vernos. Ya sabes una cita y cuando fui a su casa resulta que no había nadie, solo un estúpido letrero que decía: ¡Nos fuimos de viaje!, ¡Maldición! Pudo haberme avisado— exclamo dando un largo sorbo a su Daikiri.

— ¡Vaya! O sea que Yuki en verdad te gustaba— contestó Athena disimulando sus celos

— Si, me gustaba aunque no mucho, pero me molesta que me deje así si más, o sea ¡Soy Kyo Kusanagi por el amor de Dios!- dijo ahora con un tono bromista

— ¡Oh si, el que ninguna chica puede dejar ir, pero que engreído!

— Sabes que es broma, simplemente me molesto el hecho de que no me haya avisado—, aclaró bebiendo otro largo trago de su bebida. Rodeó el hombro de Athena con su brazo y ella se recostó en él.

— Estoy segura de que regresará.

Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente todo lo que estaba a su alcance; el olor a pavimento y tierra mojada eran una de las pequeñas cosas que Athena disfrutaba y en cualquier otro momento, ella habría salido a la calle a mojarse, pero no esa noche.

Le encantaba estar cerca de Kyo, se sentía segura y querida. Aunque ella hubiera preferido ser querida de otra forma, pero se conformaba con ser su mejor amiga.

— Siempre me ha llamado la atención tu cabello, ¿cómo haces para peinártelo así?

Kyo sonaba concentrado mientras toqueteaba el cabello de su amiga, no parecía tener gel, ya que estaba suave y sedoso; realmente le llamaba la atención que fuera tan lacio.

— Te mostraré cómo—. Athena se separó un poco de Kyo y se paró frente a él. —Mira, tienes que cincharlo así mientras lo planchas.

Con sus manos en el cabello de su amigo, Athena sintió como unas mariposas comenzaban a revolotear inquietamente en su estómago.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, sonriendo tímidamente, Athena intentó retirarse un poco, pero Kyo la detuvo al tomar sus codos suavemente, obligándola a seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Y entonces, algo mágico sucedió esa noche, nadie sabe cómo pasó, ni quien comenzó, pero de un momento a otro sus labios se encontraron y se estaban besando.

Para los dos era una experiencia maravillosa, habían esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo y sus más profundos anhelos por fin estaban a punto de cumplirse. Por fin iban a poder saciar esos deseos que con tanto afán habían ocultado durante todo ese tiempo; por fin había llegado el momento en el que sus más íntimas fantasías iban a hacerse realidad.

Pero algo en la cabeza de Athena decía que tenía que detener esto, terminarían arruinando su amistad con Kyo y otra cosa le decía: sigue esto era lo que querías desde hace tiempo, aprovéchalo ahora que lo tienes en tus manos. A la final su parte razonable fue la que gano y termino dándole una patada en la entrepierna a Kyo. Él se separo inmediatamente chillando de dolor:

— ¡Athena! ¿Pero qué rayos haces? ¡Eso dolió!— Decía con los ojos llorosos a causa del dolor.

— ¡Lo siento! Bueno, en realidad no. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡No puedes venir y besarme así como te da la gana Kyo! ¡Por el amor que le tengo a mi madre! ¡Nosotros solo somos amigos!— Protestó la pelivioleta, levantándose de donde estaba y mirando a Kyo severamente.

— Vaya, Al, si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera, no te hubiera besado. ¿Tan mal estuve?— El chico intentó quitarle algo de densidad al asunto, cosa que se le dio muy mal.

— No, no se trata de si estuvo mal o no, esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad y la verdad yo no quiero perderte—. Athena sonaba como si estuviera teniendo una gran lucha interna, hasta podría decirse que se le veía a través de los ojos.

— Por un beso no íbamos a perder nada, pero bueno, te entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer. Haremos como que esto nunca paso y seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos como siempre ¿Te parece?— Kyo suspiró, observando cómo todos sus sueños se iban al diablo.

Pero en menos de un segundo, Athena se abalanzó sobre Kyo y volvió a besarlo. Definitivamente había perdido la cordura que le quedaba, pero necesitaba volver a sentir el calor de esos dulces labios, y la sensación de su cuerpo junto al de él. Kyo la apretó mas contra sí mientras le acariciaba el cabello, se separo un poco sin soltarla:

— ¿No acabas de decir que no querías que esto volviera a pasar?— Le susurró entre confundido y emocionado.

—Ah, sólo cállate y sigue besándome antes de que me arrepienta—, Athena parecía otra persona en ese momento, era como si la capa de timidez que Athena tenía se hubiera ido muy lejos.

Y eso a Kyo le encantaba.

— Tus deseos son órdenes.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez profundizando más el beso, pero esta vez fue Kyo quien tuvo que separarse; no porque quisiera detenerse sino porque aún le dolían sus partes nobles gracias al golpe de Athena.

—At… — Dijo apretando los dientes justo en el momento en el que su amiga comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

— ¿Si, Kyo?— Susurró ella sin despegarse del cuello de su sexy amigo.

— Necesito algo de hielo, por favor, — Athena se separó de él para observarlo. Kyo tenía una mueca de dolor en su cara y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar.

Se sintió mal por haberle hecho eso a su amigo, y sin decir una sola palabra, salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Necesitaba escapar un poco de todo eso.

¿Qué habían estado a punto de hacer? ¡No, no podían! Era absurdo poner la amistad en riesgo por… ¡Por una calentura! Eso era lo que les había pasado. Seguramente el Daikiri había afectado a Kyo y era por eso que la había besado, aunque era imposible ya que no es una bebida fuerte. Él quería a Yuki y era por eso que había venido en primer lugar.

¿Qué diablos hacían besándose en el sillón, entonces?

No podía dejar que eso pasara de nuevo. Tenía que convencerse de que las cosas no iban a salir como en un cuento de hadas en esos en los que las chicas le dicen al chico que lo aman y mágicamente él corresponde ese amor y luego se casan y viven felices para siempre. No, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Tomó algo de hielo del congelador y lo puso en una bolsita, luego lo puso dentro de un trapo de la cocina y por último comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de nuevo.

— Aquí tienes el hielo, lo siento por… eso.

Athena se negaba a mirar a su amigo, ella sabía que si volví a mirarlo no iba a poder contenerse de saltar sobre él de nuevo.

— No hay problema; supongo que eso fue lo mejor. ¿Está todo bien?— Kyo intentó sonreír, pero simplemente le salió una mueca deforme, menos mal que Athena no estaba mirándolo.

Se puso el hielo entre las piernas y se contuvo de no gemir, era un alivio.

— Sí, está todo bien, — Athena tomó su Daikiri, la cual había quedado olvidada en la mesa y bebió de nuevo. —Está lloviendo mucho, tal vez debería quedarte aquí. Puedes usar el cuarto de mis padres.

Y Kyo aceptó. No quería –ni podía– conducir con ese dolor, además de que secretamente tenía el pensamiento de que algo podría pasar esa noche.

Ah, pero estaba tan equivocado…

Ambos se habían quedado en el sillón, viendo una estúpida película. Luego, Athena había hecho unos sándwiches y habían comido eso antes de dormir. Y eso fue todo.

La mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron ojerosos, ninguno pudo dormir pensando en esos besos, en lo cerca que estaban y en que no paso absolutamente nada. También preguntándose como seria todo a partir de ahora, aunque dijeron que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, esos besos lo cambiaban todo. Era demasiado frustrante.

Athena se levantó de su cama, cepilló sus dientes, se dio una ducha larga para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero para cuando salió eran iguales o mas confusos, se vistió con un vestido rojo con volados, se maquillo para disimular las ojeras y salió hacia la cocina; aun Kyo no andaba por ahí y agradecía eso.

Kyo por su parte seguía en la cama mirando el techo, aun le dolía el golpe que le había dado Athena, para ser una persona tan buena tenía una fuerza impresionante, seguía pensando en ella, no podía evitarlo, si no se hubiera separado de ella ¿hasta dónde habrían llegado? ¿Habrían pasado la noche entera amándose? ¿Disfrutando del momento? Él había soñado tanto con eso, con amarla, besarla, consentirla, la amaba y mucho; pero estaba claro que Athena no sentía lo mismo ¿o sí? Bueno, nunca lo sabría, porque tampoco pretendía preguntárselo. Se levanto de la cama como pudo y fue a la cocina por una taza de café; cuando llegó allí, Athena estaba tarareando mientras batía algo, su voz era hermosa, él se quedo mirándola por un rato y cuando Athena se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando casi se le cae el bowl con la mezcla que estaba batiendo.

— ¡Buenos días! No fue mi intención asustarte, — saludó Kyo dulcemente.

— Está bien, no te preocupes, — dijo ella y luego hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer. Alice rompió el silencio.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?— Preguntó tratando de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

— Bien. — E_n_ _realidad no pude pegar un ojo pensando en ti,_ pensó, pero no se la iba a decir.

— Me alegro— fue la respuesta de ella— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Como sigue tú...? ya sabes, de verdad siento mucho eso.

— Estoy bien, aun adolorido, pero nada de lo que preocuparse ¿quieres que te ayude? — preguntó amablemente.

— No, tranquilo, estoy bien ¿Quieres café?— Athena intentaba evitar el tema de la noche anterior y se le notaba bastante; su voz sonaba nerviosa y se negaba a ver a Kyo a la cara.

— Si, justamente era por eso que venía la cocina, — estaba algo dolido por la indiferencia de Athena, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

— Bueno, ahí está— dijo ella señalándole una jarra. Kyo camino hacia allá y sin querer rozo a Athena al pasar, quería abrazarla y besarla, pero se contuvo, se sirvió una taza de café y se fue a la sala sin decir ni una palabra más; encendió la tv y dejo un canal donde daban una tonta película a la que no le estaba prestando atención, ya que en su cabeza solo estaba Athena y mas Athena.

Se contuvo de poner los pies sobre la pequeña mesita frente a él y suspiró. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar. ¡Ahora todo estaba tan… tan… raro y jodido!

— Estúpido, Kyo, eres estúpido.

Se regañó a sí mismo en voz baja, molesto con el destino y todo lo que podía haberlo llevado a hacer eso y que las cosas estuvieran así.

En realidad, es tú culpa por haberla mirado así, ya sabes, tu mirada es tan sexy que las deja a todas a tus pies.

— Cállate estúpida consciencia, egocéntrica, vete, vete, vete, ¡quiero estar solo!— escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de él y casi se cae del sillón por el susto.

— ¿Decías algo, Kyo?— La cara de Athena indicaba que había escuchado claramente cómo Kyo hablaba solo.

— Eh… Esto… Estaba hablando por teléfono, sí. Eso, — explicó, intentando hacer que Athena se creyera su patética excusa.

La pequeña Princesa caminó hacia donde estaña él y se sentó a su lado, tal y como la otra noche.

— Seguro, si no fuera porque tu teléfono está arriba de esa mesita, ¿no? — Athena rió suavemente y el castaño sintió cómo el corazón volvía a latir, profesando su amor hacia ella.

Y Kyo no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, deseaba desesperadamente confesarle su amor, pedirle que fuera su novia, que compartieran un futuro juntos. Pero… Por el otro lado, estaban Yuki y todos los miedos que sentía. ¿Y si su relación fracasaba? ¿Y si Athena lo rechazaba? Él no quería andar por la vida llorando en los rincones. ¡Kyo Kusanagi no podía ser rechazado, ese no era su estilo!

— Y por eso te quedaste callado, ¿verdad? Mira, Kyo… Acerca de lo de anoche, lo lamento. Es decir, fue culpa de los dos, pero…

Athena no pudo seguir hablando, ya que unos dulces labios la atacaron, besándola con algo más que simple deseo.

Los instintos de Kyo le habían ganado al ver el tierno sonrojo de su amiga. No había podido contenerse ni un solo segundo más y la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

Él había tenido miedo de que ella no lo correspondiera, de que lo apartara. Pero no fue así, de hecho… Athena parecía complacida con ese beso. Ambos habían caído sobre el brazo del sillón, Athena sobre Kyo, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciar tiernamente su cabello. Por su lado, Kyo estaba en el cielo mismo, besando y acariciando la cintura de su amiga como siempre había querido hacerlo.

En el momento en que se quedaron sin aire, ambos dejaron sus frentes juntas, sin abrir los ojos. Athena sonreía, no se sentía culpable, no se sentía mal. Lo había sentido, había sentido cómo Kyo le transmitía todos esos miedos e inseguridades y lo había entendido de cierto modo.

Ahora tenía una pequeña pista para descifrar los pensamientos de su amigo. Y si todo estaba como ella pensaba…

— Athena, sé mi novia.

Esas simples cuatro palabras la paralizaron completamente. Su mente se quedó estática por unos segundos y luego comenzó a trabajar más rápidamente que nunca.

Su corazón parecía querer saltar fuera de su pecho y ni siquiera iba a hacer el intento de controlarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto que está pasando no es solo por despecho? —preguntó Athena tratando de hacer como que no le interesara en absoluto.

— ¡Te lo juro! No estoy despechado. Al, yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo…—Kyo se separó de Athena y se paró, observándola. Una idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza y de pronto comenzó a sacarse la playera. Tal vez así sería más fácil.

Los ojos de Athena se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a salirse fuera.

— ¡¿Kyo, que rayos estás haciendo?! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?— preguntó la chica, escandalizada porque su amigo se estaba quitando la playera, no era como si ella nunca hubiera soñado con verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, pero en ese momento sólo le parecía inapropiado. ¡Diablos, tenía unos abdominales increíbles! y sus abdomen perfectos y su pecho,...

La voz de Kyo trajo a Athena a la realidad de nuevo.

— ¡No! Es solo que quiero que veas algo, — continuó, dandose vuelta. Athena se puso colorada de inmediato, entonces él le mostró algo que estaba escrito sobre su espalda en tinta negra, era un tatuaje con su nombre. Ella se quedo muda, no sabía que decir, le parecía algo… ¿lindo, tierno? No sabía porque pero eso le había llenado el corazón de un gran, puro e intenso amor.

Pero se quedó sentada en donde estaba, con las piernas cruzadas y con una expresión totalmente neutral.

— ¿Dónde te hiciste eso? — Preguntó la pelivioleta, curiosa. Quería saber él porque y toda la historia sobre su nombre en la espalda de su amigo.

Kyo se acomodó la ropa y luego regresó al sillón, en cuanto se sentó subió los pies a la mesita y Athena ni siquiera se molestó en regañarlo.

— Pues, verás, fue una noche de borrachera. Yo quería tenerte de alguna manera, así que, qué mejor manera que tu nombre en una parte de mí, — le contestó como si eso no fuera de mucha importancia.

Kyo se giró para observar a su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de ternura de ésta.

— Eso es lo más lindo y tierno que alguien haya hecho por mí. — Se acercó más a él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez el beso fue más largo. Kyo se separó buscando aire mientras Athena le besaba suavemente el cuello, entonces él le susurro al oído:

— ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

Athena sonrió al tiempo que un suspiro ahogado salía de ella. Se movió y volvió a quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Kyo, ésta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

— Quiero intentarlo todo, — dijo en un susurro lleno de amor y promesas.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, compartiendo su calor.

Estaban felices, por fin ambos habían podido confesarse y declararse su amor. Gratamente sorprendidos, al ver que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Era como si siempre hubieran estado viviendo ocultos, encerrados en un cajón. Sus corazones habían estado latiendo por inercia, adormecidos con una anestesia a la cual comúnmente llamamos miedo. Ese miedo era el que los había impulsado a mantener sus sentimientos en secreto, día a día sumiéndose en la profundidad de un pozo sin fin en donde sólo pueden escucharse los lamentos de las almas heridas. Les gustaba estar juntos, se sentían en paz, como si eso fuera lo correcto.

— ¡Diablos, tengo que llamar a Mai! — Athena saltó y corrió hacia su habitación, dejando a Kyo atónito.

Pero así era Athena: impredecible. Le encantaba eso. Le encantaba que fuera su _novia _–esa definición sonaba tan bien que casi no podía creer que fuera real–; un poco desconfiado, se pellizcó el brazo y se contuvo de chillar.

Sí, definitivamente era real, por lo que iba a disfrutarlo al máximo.

A lo lejos escuchaba la conversación de Athena al teléfono y se sintió algo mal por no recordar el cumpleaños de su otra amiga, pero bueno, él tenía mucho en lo que pensar en esos momentos.

Quería salir con Athena, tomarla de la mano en público y gritar que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Soñaba con poder demostrarle su infinito amor sin restricción alguna. Y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Esos besos habían sido como el Big Bang de su relación, el comienzo de todo. Y Kyo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese amor siguiera perdurando con el tiempo, evolucionando y creciendo.

Casi se golpeó a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que sonaba demasiado cursi, incluso en su mente y se forzó a pensar en otra como por ejemplo… Las diminutas manos de Athena. ¿Qué más podía él hacer? La pequeña y adorable Princesa no salía de sus pensamientos, haciendo que unas desconocidas mariposas se agitaran en su estómago, tanto así que Kyo por un momento pensó en beber insecticida para controlarlas.

Bufó, algo molesto por ser tan idiota a la hora de quedarse sólo con su mente y se recostó nuevamente en el sillón, esperando a su novia.

Cuando Athena termino su llamada, volvió al lado de Kyo, le agarró la mano y se acurrucaron juntos a escuchar la lluvia caer. Era una escena más o menos parecida a la de las típicas películas románticas, sólo que sin ese sentimiento de que todo iba a ser perfecto para siempre. No, ellos sabían que las cosas no serían un cuando de hadas ni nada parecido, pero si su amor era real, iban a superar todos los inconvenientes que se les presentaran e iban a lograr ser completamente felices.

Pero por ahora, todo iba bien, se tenían el uno a otro y mas nada importaba.

Lia Kusanagi: Bueno, aquí les dejo un shot que escribí con mi gran amiga, espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos al escribirlo.

Maira Kusanagi: "Ha sido un placer trabajar en conjunto con Lia , siempre me divierto con ella y creo que tenemos química en esto. Soy feliz de poder colaborar con una escritora y tan buena como ella y espero poder seguir haciéndolo en el futuro. Agradezco a la gente que ha leído todo esto y espero que dejen reviews porque... sino les vamos a mandar a Justin Bieber para que les haga un remix de Baby & Friday mientras los persigue con palos de golf. :3"

Lia Kusanagi: bueno ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si no quieren que Justin les aparezca en los sueños xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
